The Gift of Love
by Syri Reed
Summary: Recently married couple Miroku and Sango exchange some belated wedding gifts. Written for InuYasha Secret Santa 2016 on tumblr.


Miroku was at a loss as to what gift was good enough for Sango. What was worthy of her? He had given her a house, furniture, fabrics to make her clothing and whatever else she desired. He gave her love. Pure, undying, abiding love that she had once claimed she did not deserve. All this was not enough, not even close. He thought he would never be able to give her enough for what she had given him.

She gave him a place to call home. It did not matter where they lived, as long as they were together. She _was_ home to him. She had given him a family, carrying their unborn child in her ever-swelling belly. Thanks to Sango, he thought, Miroku had everything he could ever ask for.

What to give _her_?

 _If only Kagome were here,_ he thought.

Kagome had been like a sister to Sango, but she was trapped on the other side of the well. None of them knew when she would return.

 _Maybe I should speak to Kohaku._

He did not want to leave Sango in her condition unless it was necessary. He had to make a living, especially with a baby on the way.

 _I will find Hachi and go to the Slayer's Village. He'll be able to find it faster than I can._

000000

Sango was having trouble finding something for Miroku. Even though they had traveled together for over a year hunting Naraku and had lived together as a married couple for some months, she had not been able to learn much about his likes and dislikes. He rarely talked about his past except for a vague retelling of his father's death.

There was only one man who knew his tastes other than Miroku than himself. Miroku's master, Mushin.

 _How will I get to Mushin? I can't travel alone in my condition._

After some thought, she had a solution.

000000

"Hachi," murmured Miroku, gently nudging his friend to wake him.

The tanuki groaned and blearily opened his eyes, staring directly at a smug-faced Miroku.

"Master Miroku? What are you doing in these parts? Where is the mistress?"

Miroku smiled. "Sango is at home. I came to see you because I have a favor to ask."

Hachi looked at his master wearily. "What's the favor?"

"Will you take me to the Slayer's Village? I need to pay a visit to Kohaku. It's important."

Hachi breathed a sigh of relief, much to Miroku's annoyance.

"Oh, is that all? Of course, I can take you there. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn. Wait for me outside the village."

000000

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked InuYasha, concernedly. "You don't think Miroku will get suspicious?"

"I think it will put his mind at ease if I am travelling with you," Sango assured him. "He doesn't want me going outside the village unaccompanied."

"Where will he think you're going? You're not telling him you're going to Mushin's temple, right?"

"Right. I'll tell him that we are going to the next village to shop for some things we need for the baby and that we will return by evening."

"Good. We'll leave in the morning after the sun is up."

"Alright. Meet me at the edge of the forest."

000000

Later that day, Miroku pushed aside the screen door of his house. He smiled when he caught sight of Sango checking a pot of rice over their fire pit.

Miroku kicked off his sandals, leaving them at the entrance before stepping into the main part of the house.

"Hello, my love." He said as he came up behind her, kissing her on the cheek as he sat down.

"Dinner is almost ready," Sango assured him, removing the wooden spoon and putting the lid on the pot. "We just have to wait for the rice."

She leaned toward him to kiss him sweetly on the lips, placing her hands on his shoulders.

When they broke apart, he was the first to speak.

"How was your day?"

"Lovely," Sango answered. "I have something to tell you."

"Is that so? I have something to tell you, too. You go first."

"I must go to the next village. We are running out of cloth and I will need more for baby clothes. I've asked InuYasha to accompany me, so I will not be alone. We should be back before nightfall."

"That's fine, love. Just be careful," he conceded. "I have been called out to do an exorcism at a temple not far from here. It should not take me long, but I will not be back until the evening."

"Really? Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course. There's no need to worry."

000000

Sango awoke the next morning to see that Miroku had already gone.

 _He must have left at dawn to get there in time,_ she thought.

Once she was ready, she headed for the forest at the edge of the village.

InuYasha was waiting there for her as they'd agreed, leaning against a tree. He stood up straight when he saw her coming.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Sango nodded her head in assent. "I'm ready."

"Okay," said InuYasha as walked to her. He turned his back to her and got down on one knee.

"Get on my back," he prompted over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. I have to tie back my skirts."

Once she'd done that, Sango hesitantly climbed onto InuYasha's back.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked as he stood up.

"Nah. Besides, it's faster this way. Hang on tight."

Without another word, InuYasha took off.

000000

InuYasha had been right. Even with Sango on his back, they made it to Mushin's temple in less than two hours.

"You're not too tired, are you?" asked Sango as InuYasha gently lowered her to the ground.

"Not to bad. As long as we don't leave real soon, I should be fine." He answered. He was breathing a little faster than usual, but he had hardly broken a sweat in all that time running.

As they got closer to the front of the temple, they noticed a familiar old man sitting on the front steps.

"Master Mushin? Master Mushin!" Sango called to the passed-out monk. She repeated his name and shook him for several minutes once she reached him, but her efforts would not rouse him.

InuYasha, knowing of only one alternative, he briefly left Sango to look around for a water source. He came back after a quick trip to the temple well.

"Stand back, Sango." Said InuYasha from behind her. After Sango moved, InuYasha threw a pale of water on the sleeping monk.

"WAAAAH!" cried Mushin, flailing about blindly and spitting water everywhere. "BEGONE DEMONS!"

"Stop shouting, wouldja?" growled InuYasha. "You're hurting my ears."

"That voice….is that you, InuYasha?" asked Mushin, wiping water from his eyes.

"In the flesh," InuYasha quipped.

"And Sango!"

Mushin stood up, patting himself dry as best he could.

"Sango, my dear." He greeted, reaching for her hand. "What brings you here? Is Miroku with you?"

The old monk suddenly looked alarmed, his eyes widening.

"The…the wind tunnel hasn't come back, has it?"

"Oh no, no!" Sango reassured him, nonchalantly waving her free hand. "Miroku is fine. He's out performing an exorcism, so he insisted I take InuYasha with me."

"Oh, thank heavens." Mushin breathed, releasing her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you for advice on a gift for Miroku. I have no idea what I should give him."

Mushin hummed and stood lost in thought for a moment."

"Oh!" he said suddenly, putting his fist in his palm. "I have just the thing. Follow me, you two."

The three of them walked together to the opposite side of the temple, passing the large room with the enormous golden Buddha statue they had all had to clean so long ago. In the quiet surroundings, InuYasha could hear better than he did on their journey to the temple. He picked up an odd sound coming from Sango. It took him a moment to realize what it was. He made a mental note to tell her later. Mushin took them to a room lined with shelves of scrolls and parchment. Other artifacts were strewn about on a few small tables scattered across the floor. A thin layer of dust clung to everything. InuYasha stayed just oustside the entrance to avoid the smell of it.

After scanning the shelves, Mushin eyed a small brown leather pouch. He dusted off and handed it to Sango.

"The contents of that pouch belonged to Miroku's father, who left it to him before he passed away. I meant to give it to him some time ago, but I lost track of the thing for many years. He will know what it is when he sees it."

"Thank you, Master Mushin." Said Sango, giving him a bow.

"Why don't you both stay for some tea?" asked Mushin.

After glancing back to see a nod from InuYasha, Sango agreed.

"We'd love to. We need to rest a while before we head back."

"Excellent! I'll go get things ready. Make yourselves comfortable in the main hall."

Once Mushin left them alone, InuYasha spoke as he and Sango walked back to the room with the Buddha.

"Sango, there's something you should know."

"Oh? Like what?" She asked.

"It's about your baby."

Sango stopped in her tracks, staring at him. "What? It's not bad, is it?"

"Oh, it's not bad." He assured her, smiling. "Not bad at all. I'll tell you over our tea."

000000

As Miroku walked the grounds of the Slayer's Village, a familiar creature came to meet him.

Kirara, in her normal cat form, bounded toward him excitedly. He leaned down to stroke her behind the ears.

"Hello, Kirara." He said cheerfully. "Long time no see."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kohaku walking up.

"Miroku! Good to see you!" said Kohaku.

"Hello, Kohaku. It's been a while."

"How is my sister?"

"Sango is very well. She's at home now. In her condition, she doesn't leave our village much these days."

"Condition?"

Mioku smiled widely.

"She's expecting, Kohaku. Our first child."

The boy's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kohaku! You're going to be an uncle!"

Kohaku's expression turned remorseful. "Father would be pleased."

Miroku put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come. I'll say a blessing for them and we'll offer our prayers."

They walked together to where the slayers were buried, Kohaku leading the way. He wore the same yukata as he usually did, but Miroku noticed he had grown a bit taller and a little more muscular since he had last seen him.

They stood side by side, Miroku offering a blessing and Kohaku praying in silence.

Sometime after the blessing was finished, Kohaku was the first to speak.

"My sister said that you were the one who buried them."

"Yes, with InuYasha's help."

"Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku only responded by bowing deeply before the graves.

"You said you needed a gift for my sister?" Kohaku asked, "I have just the thing for her. I can make something for the baby, too."

"I'll help you," Miroku offered.

000000

It was dark by the time Miroku made it home. He could see the glow of the fire from beneath the screen in the doorway. He braced himself for an earful from his wife, hoping it would all be worth it.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked when Miroku entered the house. "I was worried."

"Forgive me," he consoled, kissing her on the forehead. "I had to run an errand after the exorcism that took longer than I expected."

"Really?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

"I had to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. We ended up chatting so long that we lost track of time," he answered, rubbing the back of his head and laughing sheepishly.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, but did not question him further.

"Well, dinner is ready. It might be a little cold now, though."

"That's alright. I'll heat it up on the fire. Come, sit with me. I have something to show you."

Sango sat down by the fire pit, a pot with what remained of the stew Sango had made for them hanging over the flames. Miroku went to their wood pile and put more wood in the pit before he joined her.

As she stirred the stew, Miroku withdrew a parcel from his robes. She caught the motion in her peripheral vision and stopped to look at him.

"For you, my love." He said, handing it to her.

She put the spoon down to take the package.

"What is this?"  
"Open it."

"Wait! I have something for you, too. Here."

She handed him a small leather pouch.

"You first," she encouraged.

Miroku opened the pouch, looking at what lay inside. He stared at it in disbelief.

"Do you recognize them?

He held them up, gazing at the long string of garnet beads.

"These are…my father's mala," he breathed.

"Yes."

"But….where did you get these?"

"I had InuYasha take me to visit Mushin. I wanted his advice on what to get you as a gift, and he said he had the perfect thing. He said your father left those to you and he was to give them to you when you completed your training, but you left the temple before he could."

"Oh, Sango." He reached forward and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Sango held him for a moment, smoothing his hair. When he raised his head again, he met her eyes and kissed her.

"You turn," he said when he pulled away.

Sango unwrapped the parcel to reveal a ring and a small object made from bone and fur that she couldn't identify. She picked up the ring to see it in the light of the fire. It had rough piece of quartz and amber in the middle of the band.

"This ring," she whispered, awestruck.

"It was your mother's," Miroku told her.

"I remember. Father forged it for her after I was born with the quartz inside, representing me. He added the amber for Kohaku, after his namesake. I had almost forgotten it. Our mother died when Kohaku and I were young and I never saw it again."

" I went to visit Kohaku to ask what I should get you as a gift. He told me he found that among your father's belongings when he was cleaning your house in your village. He said your father would want you to have it."

Sango's eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you, Miroku." She said wetly, her voice thick with emotion. "Thank you so much."

"There's more."

Sango nodded, wiping her eyes and slipping the ring onto her right hand. She picked up the other item from the parcel, a stick carved from bone with a fur pouch at the end. Something inside jostled and made a sound as it moved.

"What is this?"

"A rattle. Kohaku and I made it for the baby."

Sango smiled warmly, her eyes filing with tears again. "You should have made a set."

Miroku stared at her, "What do you mean? Why are you crying?"

"InuYasha told me while we were with Mushin. He heard two heartbeats within my womb. We're having twins."


End file.
